


So What, You're Here

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: It's not easy to find time to spend with your boyfriend during the apocalypse.“You’re back,” Gladio said, his voice deep and rumbling with sleep. Ignis gave a quiet hum and pressed his lips to Gladio’s naked, tattooed shoulders. The feeling of hot breath against his bare skin was something that Gladio had sorely missed, and he was happy to let Ignis take his time to touch.





	So What, You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a couple of twitter polls to guide this fic (3233 won for time period, and 'no penetrative sex' won for who should bottom lmao), so this is for everyone who voted. Thanks for the help!

The feeling of his mattress dipping and waking him up should have sent Gladio into high alert, but as his heart filled with happiness he sleepily wondered when he’d learned to tell the difference between Ignis and a potential threat without opening his eyes.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking and he was about to get stabbed.

But the hand that tentatively touched his arm was gentle, and there was nothing threatening about the body that pressed along the length of his back. Smiling into his pillow, Gladio placed his hand over the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

“You’re back,” Gladio said, his voice deep and rumbling with sleep. Ignis gave a quiet hum and pressed his lips to Gladio’s naked, tattooed shoulders. The feeling of hot breath against his bare skin was something that Gladio had sorely missed, and he was happy to let Ignis take his time to touch.

Even though he was fairly certain that Ignis was feeling him up for new scars, he didn’t mind when it meant that he had Ignis’ hands and lips on his body.

“Only for a day or two,” Ignis said in Gladio’s ear, the disappointment obvious in his voice. It was still longer than they’d seen each other in months, so Gladio couldn’t feel _too_ bad about it; not that it would have mattered if Ignis could have stayed any longer.

“I’m leaving tomorrow anyway.” Gently detangling himself from Ignis’ clinging arms and legs, Gladio rolled over onto his back and looked up at Ignis, who had apparently taken off his visor before getting into bed. Although the curtains of their apartment were closed, they weren’t enough to block out the ever-shining lights that kept Lestallum safe and Gladio’s heart jumped into his throat like it always did when he saw Ignis’ scars.

 _He_ was the one who was supposed to stand between Noctis and danger, but he hadn’t even been there when Ignis had risked his life to save Noctis. There was nothing he could have done to change things without having caused a grave loss of civilian life in Altissia, but it still _hurt_ to know that Ignis would never see again because Gladio hadn’t been there to fulfil his duty.

And now Noctis was gone, and nobody had the slightest clue about when he would return- or if he would return at all. Nine years, as best as they could tell without the cycle of day and night to keep track, was a long time to wait and Gladio wondered how much hope he would have left once a full decade had passed.

“You’re fretting again, my love,” Ignis murmured, his fingers questing a little until he could cup Gladio’s cheek in his palm. His voice cut through Gladio’s spiral of irrational thoughts, effortlessly pulling him back from the hole he’d been sinking into, and Gladio leaned into the cool hand that grounded him.

“Got a lot on my mind is all,” Gladio said. Turning his head slightly, he pressed a kiss to the palm of Ignis’ hand and turned back to see Ignis’ expression of naked adoration.

“I suppose the stress comes with the promotion.”

“Should’ve known you’d heard about that,” Gladio grinned, letting Ignis run a thumb over his mouth to feel his smile. “Cor finally decided it was time, even without Noct here to make it official.”

“My partner, the head of the Crownsguard,” Ignis said. Using his hold on Gladio’s face to find his way, Ignis left a series of quick pecks on Gladio’s lips then rested his forehead against Gladio’s.

“Not much of a Crownsguard left, but it says a lot that Cor thinks I’m ready to be up there with him.” Hooking an arm around Ignis, Gladio tugged him until Ignis was resting against his chest, his head tucked under Gladio’s chin. Ignis’ hand rubbed up and down Gladio’s bare side and Gladio slipped his fingers under the collar of Ignis’ shirt, tickling the sensitive spots at the top of Ignis’ spine.

Letting out a pleased sound, Ignis melted into Gladio. “I missed you. Last time I was here, you were over in...Galdin, I think.”

“Sounds like me,” Gladio said, trying to soak in as much _Ignis_ as he could. “Where did you come in from this time?”

“We were taking back a station near Meldacio. Nothing too serious, but every bit helps.”

“Must have been at least a bit serious if they asked you to help out,” Gladio murmured. Along with himself and Cor, Ignis tended to be called in when the teams needed some serious help. It meant that they spent most of their time travelling across Lucis, crossing paths far less often than both of them would have liked. “Any real trouble?”

“A few scratches, nothing serious.”

“You say that everytime. Strip for me, gorgeous.” Reluctantly nudging Ignis away, Gladio sat up enough to be able to help Ignis out of his shirt, gently unclasping his necklace and placing it on the bedside table with his own. When Ignis stood up to remove his pants, Gladio used the soft light to search his boyfriend’s body for injuries, feeling relieved when it seemed that Ignis really hadn’t understated his condition.

“Well?” Ignis asked, giving a slow turn so that Gladio could see everything except what little was hidden by his underwear. “Do I meet your standards?”

“Well, it could be better,” Gladio said with a grin, tugging at the bottom hem of Ignis’ underwear.

“But do you feel better now that you know I’m not secretly bleeding out?” Ignis asked, gently but firmly detaching Gladio’s hand from his leg. “While I’m up, I’m going to shower.”

He _did_ feel better, and he sat up properly to catch Ignis’ hand before he could leave. “Can I come with?”

Ignis looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, but then Gladio’s stupid, traitorous body had to go and make him yawn, and Ignis fondly shook his head as he lifted Gladio’s hand to his lips. “You’re exhausted. Go back to sleep and I’ll join you once I no longer smell like a daemon nest.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio protested, mostly managing to stifle his next yawn. Ignis’ quiet laugh told him that he’d been caught, though, and Ignis squeezed his hand before letting go.

“Sleep, my love.”

Determined to stay awake and love on his boyfriend some more, Gladio still found himself beginning to drift off as soon as Ignis left the room, and this time he didn’t even stir when Ignis slipped back into the bed behind him.

* * *

Gladio woke up sprawled out on his back, Ignis’ firm thigh pressed up against his half-hard cock and Ignis’ hair tickling the skin of his throat.

Had one of Ignis’ hands not been accidentally pressing against his very full bladder, Gladio might have been content to never move again in his life, but somehow he didn’t think Ignis would appreciate him wetting the bed. Still, he only untangled himself from Ignis’ hold very reluctantly, enjoying the way that Ignis looked in his underwear with the sheets kicked down near his feet.

Tearing his eyes away from the enticing sight, Gladio scratched at his stomach and wandered into the bathroom, yawning as he pissed and brushed his teeth. Glancing in the mirror, he briefly considered brushing his hair but that seemed like more trouble than it was worth when he hoped it was about to get all messed up again.

Ignis was sitting up when Gladio returned to the bedroom, his long legs crossed in front of him and one hand rubbing over the slight stubble covering his chin. Gladio’s grin was hungry as he made a quick path to the bed, Ignis’ head tilting to follow the sound of Gladio’s footsteps until he hauled himself into Ignis’ lap, Ignis straightening his legs to allow Gladio to straddle him more easily.

“Morning, Igs,” Gladio murmured, pressing kisses up Ignis’ sharp jawline. It had been a long time since anyone except himself had seen Ignis anything but clean-shaven, and he adored the fact that his boyfriend allowed him that intimacy.

“Is it morning already? I can never tell anymore,” Ignis said sleepily. He slid a hand around the back of Gladio’s neck, scratching his nails into the soft hair there. Gladio made a happy sound and nuzzled into Ignis’ throat, causing Ignis to laugh and scratch a bit more firmly. “Who needs a cat when I have you?”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio set to leaving a mark on Ignis’ throat with his teeth and lips, the feeling making Ignis’ breath hitch.

“We’re not teenagers anymore, Gladio. I can’t walk around with a visible hickey.” Despite that, Ignis didn’t try to push Gladio away, instead using his hold on the back of Gladio’s neck to pull him in closer.

“I’d believe that more if I didn’t know how much you love touching them and thinking about me when we’re apart,” Gladio said after finishing up by pressing his lips to the mark. It was low enough that Ignis’ collar would cover it, and Ignis looked pleased when Gladio told him as much.

“Then I guess it’s my turn.” Rubbing his thumb against the side of Gladio’s throat, Ignis’ expression became one of exaggerated concentration. “Where should I leave you something to remember me by?”

Opening his mouth to give a suggestion, the breath rushed out of Gladio when Ignis suddenly flipped him sideways, leaving Gladio flat on his back with Ignis sitting on top of his naked body. Cupping his hands around Ignis’ ass, Gladio relaxed back and let Ignis take charge, his dick _very_ interested in the way Ignis was shifting on top of him.

“Maybe here?” Ignis said, bracing his hands on Gladio’s broad chest and leaning in to scrape his teeth across Gladio’s throat. Gladio groaned happily, trying to encourage Ignis to go for it, but that only made Ignis laugh and let up. “No, I don’t think so.”

His fingers seeking out a path for his lips, Ignis kissed his way down Gladio’s throat and to his chest, pausing again once he reached the bird head tattooed across Gladio’s pectoral. “What about here? Then you’d either have to wear a shirt or let everyone know that I stopped by.”

“Gladly,” Gladio grunted, his cock stiffening further when Ignis began tracing light, teasing circles around his nipple. “Not like people aren’t gonna be able to guess what we’re doing together anyway.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Ignis said. With a teasing lick over Gladio’s other nipple, he sat back up again, idly running his fingertips over the taut lines of Gladio’s stomach. “I’d prefer this to be our little secret, and asking you to wear a shirt would be a crime against nature.”

“Damn right.” Grinning, Gladio flexed as best he could while flat on his back, and Ignis smiled when he felt the muscles moving under his hands.

“Although,” Ignis said, letting the word trail off in consideration, “rampant nudity might not be appropriate for a man of your new station.”

“Only one who can still tell me shit is Cor, and he had to lay off on how I dress the first time I kicked his ass.” Gladio squeezed Ignis’ ass, licking his lips at the way it made Ignis’ spine arch, but he pouted and let go when Ignis pulled away from his touch.

“Not yet,” Ignis said, shifting so that he could push Gladio’s legs apart and kneel between them. “I think maybe...here.”

With a feather-light finger, Ignis traced a line up the inside of Gladio’s thigh, making the muscles there tense as he teased a sensitive spot not too far from where Gladio’s dick was resting fat and heavy. “This way, you’ll have something to remember me by when you’re touching yourself to thoughts of me.”

“Got no shortage of confidence, do you,” Gladio laughed.

“You made me like this,” Ignis shrugged, swooping down to run his tongue along the spot where his finger had been. “You’ve only got yourself to blame.”

Groaning, his hand buried in Ignis’ soft, loose hair, Gladio grinned stupidly up at the ceiling. “And I don’t regret it for a second. I’ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are, and how hot you get me even when you’re not around.”

“Then I’ll leave you this.”

Gladio’s breath left him in a rush when Ignis sucked and bit the sensitive, tender skin of his inner thigh, the sting making Gladio sure that the bruise would stay for at least a couple of days. Once he was satisfied, Ignis began to leave kisses everywhere he could- except for where Gladio wanted his mouth the most.

“Iggy,” Gladio tried, petting Ignis’ hair and trying his best to encourage Ignis towards his hot, hard cock. All he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and it was so hot that Gladio’s head fell back as he moaned. “You little tease.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, sounding anything but. “I just want to enjoy you while I’ve finally got you.”

“You’ll get yours,” Gladio promised through gritted teeth as his hand fell away from Ignis’ hair, trying not to move his hips when Ignis brushed past his balls.

“Mm, I sure hope so,” Ignis said. This time, he left a sloppy-wet kiss against the shaft of Gladio’s cock and sat up, his hands resting just above Gladio’s knees. “I really have missed you. All of you.”

Crawling up Gladio’s body, Ignis tucked an arm underneath Gladio’s neck and cuddled close, kissing the corner of Gladio’s mouth by accident before finding his goal head-on. With Ignis’ body pressed against his cock, Gladio encouraged Ignis to slowly grind into him while they kissed, the slightest relief chasing away his urgency.

“I love you,” Gladio said when his mouth no longer had Ignis’ tongue in it, and Ignis practically melted in front of his eyes.

“I,” Ignis said, sweetly kissing Gladio, “love,” another kiss, “you,” a longer kiss, “too.”

With a stupidly wide smile, Gladio practically crushed Ignis to his chest,soaking in the way that having Ignis around made everything feel that much easier, that much calmer. They were in the middle of the literal apocalypse, but things could never feel hopeless with Ignis by his side.

They’d been through the best and the worst together, and there was no one else that Gladio would rather have in his heart and his bed.

“When this is all over,” Gladio said into Ignis’ hair, his heart pounding as he finally gave voice to the thoughts that had been increasingly on his mind since the last time he’d had to watch Ignis leave, “we should…”

“Gladio?” Ignis asked, his concern obviously driven by the sudden uptick in heartbeat he could feel from his place on Gladio’s chest.

Swallowing hard around his dry mouth, Gladio reached down to lace his fingers with Ignis’. “When this is all over, we should get married.”

Going stiff and still, Ignis froze for long enough that Gladio began to worry, his grip on Ignis’ hand falling away in case he wanted to get away. “I mean, we don’t _have_ to, I only thought we could, I don’t even have a ring yet but…”

“Shut up,” Ignis interrupted, scrambling up to take Gladio’s face between his hands. “I don’t care about a ring, just don’t take it back.”

Frantically pressing his lips to Gladio’s until he shook himself out and reciprocated, Ignis let out a breathless sob as Gladio realised that the hands cupping his face were shaking. “Gladio, Gladiolus, my love, _yes.”_

“For real?” Gladio asked before he could stop himself, wide-eyed and fairly sure that his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Laughing breathlessly, Ignis kissed Gladio a few more times, his aim getting worse with every one. “Yes, for real. Astrals, Gladio, I...I, _I love you so much.”_

When he’d let himself vaguely fantasise about the perfect way to propose to Ignis, Gladio had thought about a nice date, some good food, maybe one of the bottles of wine that were getting more expensive the longer the night stretched on. ‘While naked in bed’ certainly hadn’t been an idea he’d considered, but the sheer happiness flooding through Gladio made him sure that it couldn’t have possibly been more perfect.

Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ heaving shoulders, Gladio tipped them both onto their sides, tilting Ignis’ face to help with his aim. If his eyes were wet, Ignis couldn’t tell, and Gladio poured all of his emotion into the kisses he kept laying on Ignis.

For his part, Ignis was clutching onto Gladio like a lifeline, letting out breathless laughs whenever Gladio left his mouth alone for long enough. He sounded like he wasn’t quite convinced that he wasn’t dreaming, but Gladio knew that they were both wide awake. The dampness he could feel at the front of Ignis’ underwear was proof enough of that: his imagination wasn’t _quite_ so thorough.

“Hey,” Gladio said, sliding his thigh between Ignis’. With a choked gasp Ignis pushed back against him, his fingers tangling in Gladio’s hair. “We should celebrate.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“Whatever you want,” Gladio replied. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ignis’ underwear, he tugged them down until they bunched underneath his ass and then shifted so that Ignis’ hard cock was pressed directly against his own.

They both groaned when Ignis rolled his hips into Gladio, their legs tangling together as they pressed as close to each other as they could possibly manage.

“When…” Ignis started, pausing to take a deep, shuddering breath, “When do you have to leave?”

“Not ‘til later but I could talk to Cor, see if I can push the mission back.”

“Don’t,” Ignis said, although he sounded reluctant. “People need you. We’ll find some more time together soon, I promise, but for now…”

Kissing Gladio deeply, Ignis tucked his hand between their bodies, trying as best he could to fit both their cocks in his hand. “Let’s stay like this. We’ve got time.”

“I feel like a teenager,” Gladio laughed as he thrust up into Ignis’ grip. It wasn’t a complaint, but Ignis clicked his tongue anyway.

“Well, I wouldn’t know, because _someone_ was too busy thinking he was straight to have sex with me back when I was a teenager.” Far from sounding annoyed, Ignis tucked himself even further against Gladio, running his tongue up Gladio’s neck and getting a delightful shiver in return.

“Hey, I figured it out eventually,” Gladio said, not trying particularly hard to defend himself. “ _And_ I said I’d make an honest man outta you, so I think it’s pretty safe to say that I’m yours now.”

Giving into the urge to thrust his hips a bit harder, Gladio pulled Ignis’ underwear down so that he could kick it off and tucked his hand beneath Ignis’, cupping his hand around Ignis’ balls. He got a lovely melodic groan in return, but he was fairly sure he could go one better.

Trying his best to reach back without giving up any of the delicious friction from Ignis, Gladio fumbled around for the lube, grateful that he’d left it in arm’s reach after jerking off before bed. Even without being able to see what was happening, he was sure that Ignis could tell as he didn’t seem to surprised when Gladio pulled his hand off their dicks and squeezed lube onto it.

The next slide of Ignis’ hand felt perfectly slick, and Gladio swore loudly as Ignis gasped and forcefully rocked into him. Nearly dropping the lube from how good it felt, Gladio somehow managed to hike Ignis’ leg up over his hip and wet two fingers, pressing one against Ignis’ tight hole.

“ _Gladio,”_ Ignis said, sounding choked.

“I’ve got you.” Kissing along Ignis’ stubbled jaw before meeting his lips, Gladio slipped one thick finger inside his boyfriend- _fiancé_ _-_ and felt his own dick jerk when Ignis’ grip faltered and slid.

“You’re perfect,” Gladio said, thrusting against Ignis and not bothering to hide his panting breaths. “I love you.”

“I…” Ignis started, but he cut himself off, instead pressing against Gladio until he got the point and rolled over onto his back, Ignis stretched out on top of him. In their new position, it was easier for Gladio to push his second finger into Ignis, and in return Ignis licked into his mouth as he thrust his hips against Gladio’s.

Years of learning Ignis’ body inside and out made it easy for Gladio to rub his fingers into Ignis’ prostate, Ignis rocking wildly between his own hand and Gladio’s fingers in return. “Right- right there.”

With his free hand, Gladio grabbed the back of Ignis’ thigh, encouraging him to grind down in a faster rhythm. It wasn’t enough to get Gladio off but he was perfectly happy to focus on Ignis’ pleasure and let that drive his own. Sliding his fingers in and out of Ignis’ ass, Gladio craned his neck up to kiss Ignis, only falling back when Ignis began to have trouble keeping his coordination together.

“You close?” He murmured, laughing when Ignis’ answer was to push back harder against his fingers and drop his forehead against Gladio’s chest.

Reaching back with the hand that wasn’t around their cocks, Ignis wrapped his long fingers around Gladio’s wrist and held him in place, fucking himself on two fingers and rubbing himself off against Gladio’s leaking dick. “ _Love..._ I’m going to come.”

“Come on me,” Gladio said with a grin, letting Ignis use him. He didn’t even mind when Ignis let go of his dick to focus more singularly on his own, loving the way that Ignis looked as he bit his lip and arched his spine.

“I...Gladio,” Ignis sighed happily, his breath hitching. “ _Yes…”_

Jerking himself off, Ignis rode Gladio’s hand until he came, his come splattering against Gladio’s cock and stomach. The feeling made Gladio’s back lift off the bed, pleasure striking through him, but he forced himself to wait as he made sure that Ignis finished working through his orgasm.

“You know me better than I know myself,” Ignis said, his chest heaving while he slowly unwrapped his fingers from Gladio’s wrist, his cock finally soft. “I’ll never know how you do it.”

“Gotta be worth your time somehow,” Gladio said lightly, a smile spreading across his face when Ignis attacked him with kisses.

“Even if we never had sex again, I’d still love you,” Ignis promised, kissing Gladio’s lips, cheeks, jaw, wherever he could reach. “We’re going to get married, and I’ll love you forever.”

Before Gladio could reply, Ignis was finding his way down Gladio’ body, using his lips and tongue to trace his path. He paused when he reached the first traces of his come on Gladio’s stomach, running his blunt nails right down Gladio’s sides. “But I’ll be happier if I get to keep fucking you.”

Running his tongue along Gladio’s abdominals, Ignis did his best to clean up what he could, moving further downward until his chin bumped against Gladio’s cock. “Are you ready?”

“For you?” Gladio asked, laughing breathlessly. “Always, beautiful.”

Gladio’s fingers clenched in the sheets when Ignis’ tongue touched the head of his cock, the relief barely lasting a moment when Ignis immediately moved on. “I want you to touch yourself.”

“The fuck are you gonna do, then?” Gladio laughed, pulling a hand off the sheets and giving his cock a long, slow stroke. “I know how much you hate being idle.”

“You’re so needy,” Ignis said, a sly smirk on his face. Grabbing Gladio’s thighs, Ignis pushed them up and out, feeling his way between them to press his tongue to Gladio’s hole.

“Okay, that’s good,” Gladio grunted, pushing his ass back into Ignis’ face and starting to really jerk himself off. “Go- yeah, like that.”

Ignis’ tongue pressing inside him was a feeling he’d missed more than he’d realised, and Gladio wasn’t at all surprised that he felt ready to come. He’d been rubbing off on Ignis for long enough that he was feeling shaky and on edge, and it seemed like Ignis knew exactly what he needed.

Quick, teasing licks sent shivers up Gladio’s spine, and he let the sensation take over as he pushed towards his orgasm. Just knowing that Ignis was _there_ with him made his own hand feel better than ever, but Ignis’ tongue in his ass took things to a whole different level.

“Igs,” Gladio panted, and he felt Ignis laugh against his ass.

“I want to feel you come,” Ignis said, immediately returning his attention to Gladio’s ass. That was all the encouragement Gladio needed, and he let himself work through his pleasure, focusing his attention on the head of his cock like he always preferred. He knew Ignis could feel the way his thighs were tensing, and Ignis let out a deep hum as he pressed his tongue inside Gladio, his hands tightening on Gladio’s thighs.

“Fucking...Iggy,” Gladio groaned when he came, letting himself melt against Ignis as he messed up his stomach, adding to what Ignis hadn’t managed to find with his tongue. He felt Ignis press a quick kiss against the bruise he’d previously left on Gladio’s thigh, and then Ignis moved to latch himself onto Gladio’s side.

Taking Gladio’s left hand, Ignis traced his own fingers over Gladio’s ring finger, the motion putting a ridiculous smile on Gladio’s face. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about how much I want to marry you,” Ignis said, sounding ecstatic and awed and in love. “We’re both getting engagement rings, by the way.”

“Whatever you want,” Gladio said, linking his fingers properly with Ignis’ and laying a quick peck on his lips. “Two rings, no rings, it doesn’t fucking matter.”

“I think that was romantic,” Ignis said, laughing quietly, and Gladio lifted their joined hands so that Ignis’ fingers could feel the wide smile on his face.

“That was _so_ romantic and you’re lucky to have me.”

“I really am,” Ignis said after a pause. His voice was thick and he was reverently touching Gladio’s mouth, the tips of his fingers brushing against Gladio’s bottom lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too...fiancé,” Gladio said, trying out the word to see how it felt.

It felt _good._

“Fiancé. I like that,” Ignis smiled, his stubbled chin tickling Gladio’s chest. “I like that a lot.”

“Husband will be better, though,” Gladio said, and the bright look on Ignis’ face almost made Gladio forget that the sun was no longer around.

Apocalypse or not, it didn’t matter as long as he had Ignis by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
